


Colonial Eyes

by sparkly_things



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Cain's POV, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6718888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkly_things/pseuds/sparkly_things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After failing with his first navigators, Cain realizes how special Abel really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colonial Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction for Starfighter, and the first fanfiction I ever published in my life.  
> Please forgive my lousy summary and my possible grammatical mistakes or typos - I'm not a native English speaker, so sometimes I might make some errors.  
> Anyway, thanks for clicking on my fic! Please enjoy~! <3

He remembers Earthmen well. Their silent pride, their pale arrogance. The way they looked at him like they would at a piece of trash, even in his own home, when they saw him lurking from his crowded little room. He remembers his mother shouting at him as she shoved him back to his “place”. Her grip was painful. Her words even more.

_“Go back to your room Sasha. Told you not to come out._

_Are you deaf or something? You stupid thing, don’t look at me like that!_

_Come out again and you will regret it. Go to sleep._

_Don’t want to see you around, understood?”_

The first time the white haired men came to their lousy little apartment, he heard his mother screaming. He was afraid to come out, afraid of what he would see, but his mother was in pain and he had to help her. He peeked into her bedroom slowly, planning to attack sneakily, knowing it was his only chance.

That’s when he first saw it. His mother sprawled out naked under some white haired pale Earthmen, moaning and screaming in pleasure or pain, Sasha couldn’t decide.

And they kept coming. Night after night. Sometimes the same ones, other times new ones.

And Sasha kept watching them. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t resist the sinful urge to peek into his mother’s bedroom as the scrawny men fucked his mother one after the other. Watched their light skin glisten with sweat, their soft hair moving with every thrust, their icy eyes burning with a cold passion.

Night after night, Sasha watched them, memorized them. Jerked off thinking about them in the loneliness of his bed. No guilt or disgust could take away the excitement. He hated them and admired them.

But as much as he lusted after them, there was one thing he just couldn’t stand: their cold, lifeless gaze, all blues and greys, no signs of passion or fire in them.

_Perfect bodies with dead souls._

 

 

Many years later, here he stands, in a dark office of a dark man, staring at the large screen with the photo of three young Earthmen plastered across it. He finds them sexy and pretty, but doesn’t like the things he sees in their eyes. They are too cocky, or too sweet, or too scared, but too beautiful at the same time.

He hates to admit it, but he likes this new super secret, super important, super bullshit assignment he got. He got fucked enough and fucked others enough to know how to seduce a naïve Earth boy. The thought already makes his cock twitch in anticipation. He doesn’t know much details, but the fact that he can finally get revenge on all these cold hearted bastards who always looked down on him while even fucking some of their sweet little asses is more than enough.

 _Flawless_.

“That’s all of it?” He asks the dark man, jerking his head towards the glowing screen. “Make them crazy ‘bout me?”

“Simply said; yes.” The Commander replies, standing behind him. Sasha - no, not Sasha anymore; Cain now – can smell the mix of his spicy cologne and expensive cigar. “You have to make them fall for you. Seduce them. Pleasure them. Keep an eye on them all the time. Make them feel safe and protected. Make yourself their number one priority, as if you were the only person in this whole universe who can love and protect them.

You have to make them feel attached to you. Make them want to shelter you from every danger. Make them want to keep you alive. Form a bond with them, one they consider irreplaceable… Think you can do it, son?”

Cain snorts, blowing out a massive amount of smoke through his mouth and nostrils before taking another long drag from the cigar Bering gave him. _Old bastard_ , _must be thinking he can make me his lapdog with a crappy stuff like this._

“Hah, of course I can. Fuckin’ piece of cake.”

Bering looks at him with an expectant amusement, and points at boy No.1.

 

Boy No.1, his first Abel, is scared to death as Cain corners him in the dim light of their shared bunk. Screams as Cain digs his teeth into the soft tissue of his lips, shoving the Fighter away with a surprising force, touching his fingers to the aching wound. The fresh blood on his hand scares him even more, and he panics. They fight; little shit is weak, but strong enough with the terror fed adrenaline in his body to give Cain a hard time. He tries to pin him to the ground and force himself between his legs. Small fucker screams, kicks around and claws at Cain’s face until he draws blood.

Cain wanted to be gentler, but force is the only way he knows and the little man doesn’t give him any other option anyway. He hopes the navigator will get more obedient if he can make him his bitch as he planned, but he is not careful enough. Little shit eventually gets himself together and pushes his thumbs into Cain’s eyes.

The world goes red. Cain screams. Navigator slips out of his grip and runs to the door frantically.

Boy No.1. files a complaint against him and requests immediate reassignment.

 

Boy. No.2. is different. More masculine than first Abel was, but still skinnier than Cain. Serious expression and long, white blonde hair. He eyes Cain curiously as they walk to the bunk in silence.

And the fighter gives another go to his plan, but fails. As he pushes the new navi to the wall to give him the scar, he is taken aback when the blonde leans in too and smashes his lips against Cain’s before he could even do anything. _What a bitch._

They fuck. Emotionlessly, wildly; just two men in heat, fast and rough, no talk or too much kissing.

Eventually he gets the scar too, and he is not happy about it. Cain tells him it was an accident. Abel No.2 is upset, says he will ask for reassignment, but he doesn’t. This is only the beginning of their problems though; Abel doesn’t approve of Cain and his behaviour, how he forbids him from connecting with other fighters or from spending time with his navi friends in their dorms after working hours. He doesn’t want Cain’s control, or even Cain himself anymore, and he doesn’t hide it.

The tension grows between them, and Cain doesn’t know what to do. Things are slowly slipping out from his hands, and he desperately tries to get them back; but he only makes everything worse.

Just when he is about to give up completely and succumb to failure, an accident happens. Simple training simulation, serious injury.

Boy No.2 is discharged for medical reasons.

 

Bering seems pissed when they talk in his office again. He doesn’t offer a cigar or a drink this time, just looks at Cain seriously. He says Cain gets a last chance, with the last candidate. If he fucks it up, he fucks himself up too. He can get back to the correctional facility, and that is something he never wants, ever again.

He meets Boy No.3 later that day. He looks sweet, and naïve and innocent and beautiful. He looks at Cain with wide eyes, full of hope and dreams and a tinge of fear, and Cain feels his stomach drop from it. He doesn’t want the navigator to look at him like that. He is tired of all of it.

He doesn’t talk to his new Abel on their way back to the bunk, lost deeply in his thoughts. He braces himself for another fight, for another failure, and he is sick of it, but decides to give his best this time. Show them what he is really capable of. Prove himself strong and necessary.

 

And things go well, so surprisingly well. Abel is sweet as sugar, skinny and pretty, and so naïve, and so easy to push around. His pale face flushes red as Cain thrusts into him on their first night, tears gliding down his delicate face, moans of blissful agony escaping through his parted lips - his lips with the fresh scar lying on them, dark clotted blood resting on top of it, fresh blood seeping through as he stretches his mouth to breathe or kiss. His small hands grip Cain’s arms tightly, searching for support, searching for safety from the overwhelming pain and pleasure the fighter gives him.

Cain finds himself staring at him, moving into him gentler and sweeter than he did with his previous lovers. There is something about this boy that fascinates him; his beauty, his honest, innocent lust, his purity. His perfection.

 

He only realizes it some weeks later, as they lazily lie on their sides facing each other, minds hazy and bodies damp and exhausted, still swimming in the blissful aftermath of their lovemaking. _Lovemaking_ … the word still sounds new to Cain. He fucked many before, but this princess is the first one he ever made love to.

They stare deep into each others’ eyes, not braking eye contact even for a split second, not saying a word. Abel smiles at him sleepily, one of his hands stroking Cain’s face gently, absentmindedly; playing with his wet hair, curling the locks around his delicate fingers, tucking them behind his ear, slowly gliding his fingertips along his every feature, as if memorizing it. Cain just stares at him, mesmerized.

That’s when it hits him.

_Colonial eyes._

_Abel has colonial eyes._

The one thing he hates the most about Earthmen is their cold, lifeless eyes. As if all their vanity and emptiness was reflected in their soulless, icy glares.

But Abel, his Abel is different. There’s a fire in him none of the other navigators have. He is brave, and pure, and so full of ideals and love. It all shines through his dark eyes. Black colonial eyes burning with bright passion even in the dim lighting of their darkened room.

Cain feels the sudden realization flooding him with a rush of emotions that try to escape and rip through his chest, overflowing him and consuming him all at once. He grabs Abel’s face and pulls them together for a heated kiss.

All the things he can’t tell with words, he puts into this kiss, and deep inside his soul he wishes for Abel to understand them.

Understand how special, how beautiful and desirable and perfect he is. How proud his fighter is because of him. How he thinks about him all day and dreams about him all night. How he made himself the centre of Cain’s world in a few weeks only. How he makes Cain feel like never before. How he makes him feel worthy and strong. How precious Abel is to him.

…how much Sasha loves him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've reached these end notes: THANK YOU VERY MUCH for reading it all!  
> I'm quite nervous, this being my first fic and all, so I'd be really grateful for any comments, let it be positive feedback or constructive criticism.
> 
> As for the fic, I always found it so interesting and beautiful that Abel has darker eyes than the other navigators, and it made this small story getting stuck in my head for a long time. I hope you liked it! :3


End file.
